Memories of the Doctor!
by Gyra Fallon
Summary: Features Doctor Harry! story will be a short chapter format but more chapters per week like 2-3 chapters. So enjoy! " I might be a boy Harry thought but these memories of my Grandfather hes long dead turned into a human using the chameleon arch. But I have his memories now and the universe still needs a doctor.. its not done with him yet"


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Harry potter. But I will be adding things hopefully that will be my own plot… ( I love doctor who and harry potter but I only seen the 4th doctor and 10th doctor stopped watching when David Tennant left and watched a bit of matt smith. so plot might be quite different and its AU Harry potter universe is in same one as Doctor who! Inspiration from ( Also Harry potter is OC And is the 13 th Doctor the 11th doctor used the Chameleon arch to hide from one of his enemies but he never reopened the watch and he died as a human and Harry potter is his grandson) Hopefully I dont give up on this story.

( **TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel Story Heart of the Maelstrom)**

This will be my first fanfic so dont get mad at me flames are welcome just in a polite manner if possible advice would be useful. I will try to update at least 1 chapter per week… I am very busy in Real life college and all but should be able to have 1 chapter a week they will start out short but get long eventually my goal for this story is 50-100 k minimum and If things in story seem out of place….. well Going to have my nice own plot based off these universes And Regeneration is A bit AU in this universe timelords will have a average regeneration cycle of 18 times so 18 doctors with the ability to get more upon approval from time lord council. I am afraid I dont know much About Matt Smith doctor I do plan to have him later on in the story for 1 chapter showing why he hid in the Fob watch) Also The War doctor Counts as A Doctor so Matt Smith was the 12th and There will be no Peter Capaldi as the 13th yes he was if you seen Day of The Doctor. Harry potter will be in his place.

And now for the story Off we Go.)

A little boy no more than 8 years old was walking back to his uncle's house in the cold rain. He had Black Hair emerald green eyes and he was quite pale and unhealthy looking.

To a degree the reason for this his so called family abused him both verbally and physically and his life was a living hell. Nobody wanted to be his friend because his cousin Dudley would beat them up and threaten them.

He also made a game called Harry Hunting which was if Harry was caught he would be beaten up and hurt badly. The only thing he had was a old Fob watch with nice designs on it and in a language he could not understand, sometimes he heard a voice and images coming from it and he wanted to find out what it was.

Just as he was about to open the watch his uncle called him downstairs to cook breakfast and he got to work making tons of food for his fat uncle and cousin and all he got to eat was 1 piece of bread with some butter the same food he ate for the last 6 years.

Harry then went about his day as normal chores and a bunch of other stupid chores he thought with resentment he wished somebody would come and rescue him but nobody ever did. He managed to get out of the house for the evening with the fob watch in his pocket

. Harry thought "I am going to open this watch I want to see the insides he thought curiously. Harry then Opened it and a bright golden energy surrounded him he felt more pain than he ever did before in his life and he passed out.

Harry woke up later with a massive headache a lot of memories assaulted his head, Of a man called the Doctor who traveled throughout space and time in a blue police box called the Tardis which was a intelligent machine.

Harry then decided he was never going back to the dursleys they had treated him poorly and starved him he was going to go find the Tardis and fix her up and then go and play the role as the Doctor because the Universe was not done with him and his departure left a hole so

Harry would fulfill the role as the next Doctor until it was his time to regenerate. He snuck back into the Dursleys house and stole some money to get into london to find his ship the tardis It was very important he find the ship so he could do his job as the Galaxy protector.

He Finally got into London and started the long search which took 5 hours. Harry was tired he Went down this dark alleyway and he saw a blue police box and he went up to it and pressed his head against it and Said could you open up for me.

The Tardis Scanned his brain and Then Sounded very sad it found out he was not the real doctor but Then Harry explained that he would take over the doctor's role and asked if he could use the name the Tardis agreed and decided to give Harry potter a walked into the Tardis and it was still in the same Condition his Grandfather Had left the ship in which was very good.

He then cleaned up the Tardis fixed her up and talked quite a bit and he decided to find out who his birth parents were he was Curious. Scene change Hogwarts Dumbledore was Angry he found Out Harry potter was missing and he had his order of the Phoenix search for him but so far no results and it had been 1 year since he went missing. But Nothing He would Find Harry potter he Thought…

End of Prologue … Well let me know what you guys think and I could use a beta reader… I will try to see this fanfic through but it might get abandoned in favor of other stories I am planing to write. But I will do my best to write this story and if I do abandon it I will put it up for adoption. So please Review !


End file.
